khsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinata Hyuuga
Hinata Hyuuga is one of the main character of Konoha High School, she was the heiress to the HyuugaCompany, however, since it was united with the Uzumaki Company, it's state is currently unknown. She's Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriend and, like all the other main characters, is introduced in chapter 1. Appearance Hinata has dark blue hair and pale white skin; traits she inherited from her mother, together with her white eyes, with a tinge of lavender, identical to those of her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. During school time she wears the Konoha Gakuen uniform, during summer, her outfit constantly changes. Personality Hinata is timid, soft-spoken, and polite, often using appropriate name suffixes, even for her best friends (Sakura-''chan'', Ino-''chan''). She is kind, a trait that Neji used to consider a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. Hinata also tends to be the most sane and down-to-earth of the three friends (Sakura, Ino and herself), mainly due to her shy nature. She also tends to play with her fingers when she's nervous, which is mainly around Naruto or when they're alone. From the start, Hinata's affection for Naruto was really obvious to almost every character except Naruto himself, who remained oblivious to her feelings for most of the series. She also seems to be good in her studies since she gave extra classes to Naruto to prepare for the exams and also had time to study on her own. Relationships Naruto Uzumaki Naruto is Hinata's love interest throughout the series, together they make the major secondary couple of the story. Hinata is shown to like Naruto since before the begining of the series (for how long it's unknown, but it seems that for a long time), however, since she was too shy to admit it, she wasn't comfortable when someone spoke on the subject, which was usually Ino. Thanks to Ino's "date" at the mall, Hinata starts to feel less uneasy around Naruto, and eventually she accepts when the boy offers to walk her home. Since then, they started seeing one another a lot more often, since Hinata accepted to teach Naruto extra lessons to help him with the exams, and eventually develop romantic feelings towards each other.They confess their love to each other in the art exhibition arc, and then finally kiss. They are a couple since then. Sakura Haruno Sakura is one of Hinata's best friends along with Ino. It is unknown for how long these two know each other. However, they are shown to be really good friends and care a lot about the other on multiple occations. Sakura and Hinata, specially the latter, were shown to be really shy around the boy they like, at the beginning of Ino's "date" none of them could stop stuttering. On the Hyuuga Company arc, during the fight between Naruto and Neji, it was Sakura who supported Hinata and calmed her while her boyfriend and her cousin fought, reassuring her by saying that "it was going to be ok". Ino Yamanaka Ino is one of Hinata's best friends along with Sakura, for how long is yet unknown. Although they are very great friends, Ino usually teases her, causing Hinata to blush inmensly and stutter "Ino-chan!" while trying to control her blush. The topic of this teasing is usually her enormous crush over Naruto Uzumaki, obvious to everyone except for him. Ino really hopes for Hinata's happiness, this was the reason why she arranged her meeting with Naruto at the "mall date". Neji Hyuuga Neji is Hinata's overprotective cousin, who is at times seen analyzing the people she is usually with and judging if they were good enough to be with her or not. This particularity triggers off Neji's fight with Naruto, since he was a rebel with poor school qualifications (through the real reason was to be discovered later on). Deep down, through, Neji loves her cousin and cares a lot about her, and their relationship seems to get better at the Return to class arc, where he and Naruto make peaces. Sasuke Uchiha Not much interaction is shown between Sasuke and Hinata throughout the story, but they seem to be good friends until Sasuke left the group. Sasuke seems to be aware of Hinata's crush on Naruto. Upon seeing him with no shirt on, Hinata notices Sasuke's good physique and is left blushing and speachless as well as Ino. When she was the only one who accepted Naruto's invitation for ramen during the Summer Vacation Arc, Sasuke teases her. Sai Even less interaction is shown between Sai and Hinata, through they are indeed good friends and care for each other. The most evident hint of this friendship was that she accepted his invitation to go see his paintings at the art exhibit. Kiba Inuzuka As she stated more than once, Hinata and Kiba are very good friends. They were seen together during the Art Exhibition arc, as he admired Akamaru's statue, although Hinata didn't share his view on the "piece of art". Although Hinata firmly stated that they were "just friends", it is unclear if Kiba has romantic feelings towards her or they are simply friends and he just wanted to tease Naruto, yet the second theory is the most likely. History Preparing for the exams Hinata's first appearance is after Kakashi's history class on chapter 1, where she meets up with Ino and Sakura, the latter being scolded by Ino for not even daring to talk to Sasuke. Hinata tries to relax the mood but Ino tells her that she was worse, in her case with Naruto, making Hinata blush inmensly and tell Ino to lower her voice, someone could hear them. A bit later, the girls are in the bathroom trying Ino's pink lipstick (which Hinata comments look great on her) where they meet up with Karin and her friends. Karin tells Sakura she's in the lowest position in the popular scale, and Ino is about to attack her but she is held down by Hinata, who reminded her that attacking Karin could affect them instead. Sakura stops them, telling them it wasn't worthy it. Hinata is seen shocked as well as Ino when Sakura falls on Sasuke's arms, and later tells Ino Sakura wasn't ok when they were leaving school, with Sakura going another way with a dark aura around her. On chapter 2, Hinata appears alongside Sakura on the mall, where Ino reveals that they were actually going out with Sasuke and Naruto too. Sakura tries to reassure a trembling Hinata, through she was afraid herself so she could barely speak too. Hinata seem a little intimidated that Naruto recognizes Sakura from their class and not her, through she couldn't speak due to her shyness so she didn't comment anything. A while later, they all settle down and order some drinks. While everyone discusses about the advantages of being seventeen, Hinata doesn't take an active part of the conversation, although when later Sasuke calls Sakura annoying and Naruto yells at him how did he dare to say somethign like that to Sakura, Hinata looks at him and thinks "Naruto-kun" with a worried and troubled look on her face. Hinata is the first one to notice that it's been a long while since Sakura left for the bathroom, commenting this to Ino and wondering if something bad had happened to her. Sasuke leaves to search for her, through he doesn't say he's going to do so, therefore Hinata remains worried and finally she decides to go look for her and asks Ino for support. However, she calms down and relaxes upon hearing that Sasuke has found Sakura and he's walking her home, all said in Sasuke's text message to Naruto. After this, Ino offers Hinata to accompany her and Sai, but she replies that she wouldn't want to bother them. Naruto smiles at her and offers to walk her home, making Hinata blush again. Later on, Hinata can be seen walking by the park with Naruto. He claims that whenever he tries his best, he tends to fail most of the times, yet he'll always keep trying. Hinata adds that that's the part of him most people failed to see. She also says he was, to her, more capable that most of the Konoha Gakure students, making him confused. Hinata explains that whenever he fails at something, he never gives up and tries again, enver losing faith and always giving his all even if it took a lot of time. All this told Hinata that he would definitively archieve his objectives, and Naruto smiles at her and thanks her for her kind words, stating he really liked people like her and that no one had told him that before. The next day, Hinata is seen when Naruto is looking for her to continue their special lessons. Upon finding her, he stumbles and falls on her lap. After an awkward moment when both Naruto and Hinata merely stutter, Neji arrives and pushes Naruto away from her, causing him to fall on the ground. Hinata asks Neji why is he acting like that, and he answers that Naruto's surname cursed him. Naruto stands up and states that after he beats Neji, Hinata will be his, causing the girl to blush fiercely while Lee claimed his words contained a sexual message. The two boys ingage in a fight, and when it appears Neji is winning Hinata starts crying, begging her cousin to stop. Naruto, however, stands up and tells Hinata to trust him. He and Neji advance to the final blow, where Naruto wins the fight, proving he was serious about Hinata. Exausted, he falls on Sasuke's arms and celebrates the victory. After he recovers, he tells Neji he will continue dating Hinata and mocks him for his defeat. Unfortunately, Principal Tsunade heard this and punished Naruto while Ino comments on the big fuss Naruto made for her. Several weeks later, the school year ends and everyone passes, including Hinata. Thanks to his hours of study with Hinata, Naruto was able to pass the exams too, and hugs her as thanks. Summer Vacations Summer begins, and Hinata's first appearance is through a telephonic communication with Naruto, inviting him to the pools, where she would be with the girls and their respective boyfriends. At first, he was going to pick her up, but at some point she tells him to go there on his own and they would meet there. Also, previous to that conversation, Jiraiya had commented on Hinata's sweetness and her beautiful body, which naturally affected him and he reacted violently. She's the third one to arrive at the pools, and she meets with Ino and Naruto, the latter very schoked upon seeing her in her swimsuit. He hadn't noticed Hinata's body before, and looked down completely embarrased. Ino, seeing this, decided to tease them, asking Naruto how many images had passed through his mind just now, causing Hinata to yell "Ino-chan!" completely embarrased. Ino laughs and claims it was just a little, innocent joke, and both of them are left speechless and can't make eye contact. After this little joke, Sasuke Uchiha arrives, causing all the girls around to fall in love with him, since his good body was showing off, and Ino and Hinata couldn't help but notice his body too, which makes Naruto angry at Sasuke. Later on, Hinata is seen sitting by the edge of the pool, thinking about how these days she spent far away (probably indicating she took some vacation trip after classes were over, this could be the reason why Naruto was so happy to meet her again today) helped her to think things over, and she says "i should be brave and do it!". Naruto pops out of the water below her, after listening to her words, and agrees that Hinata should do it, however he thought she was referring to jumping into the pool, stating that the water was great. She blushes inmediately and, upon seeing her reaction, Naruto asks her if she actually knows how to swim. Hinata decides to think quickly or she'll pass out, and tells him that she has a bit of vertigo on the deep area of the pool. Naruto doesn't allow her to finish talking and tells her to come with him, and she is unwillingly taken by Naruto to the deepest part, while Ino comments that their innocence seemed like just an excuse to her. Afterwards, Hinata is seen holding Naruto, while he tells her that all she had to do was to maintain her balance and she wouldn't sink. Hinata agrees and decides it was time to tell him about her crush. She was about to tell him that when they were interrupted by volley ball which hitted Naruto on his back. He fell on Hinata's lips and they "kiss". He tries to apologize inmediately, but she reacts by hitting him on the forehead, completely red out of embarrasment, and tells Naruto that she was going to faint too. When they were leaving the pools, Sakura asks about Naruto's forehead bruise. He just laughs and tells her it had been just a little accident, while looking at an embarrased Hinata. Naruto proposes to head to the ramen store for dinner, but everyone's got plans with their respective couples, except for Hinata. Naruto invites her, after being suggested to do so by Sasuke, and she accepts. The "date" between Naruto and Hinata isn't exactly shown, however, we get to see the end of it when it starts raining heavily as they were heading home. Hinata and Naruto run to get safe from the rain, and rest under a roof. Panting, Hinata smiles at Naruto, with her characteristical blush present, and thanks him for bringing her along, stating she had a really great time. Naruto blushes at this, and comments on her beauty on a very low voice Hinata doesn't get to hear. He remembers that she was going to tell her something at the pool, but she didn't have the chance to do so due to their "accident". She didn't think Naruto would remember something so insignificant like that, and she says it was actually something very important, that Sakura once said she should tell him. Naruto is seen very interested in what Sakura said about him, since he wanted to compare what she said to what Sasuke had told him earlier, but Hinata feels a bit jealous and really upset, so she says that what she had to say wouldn't make sense and it wasn't important. She quickly excuses herself and runs away. As she's walking away, she starts crying as now Naruto can't see her (or at least she thinks so), still not believing what she had done and blaming herself. She stops under the rain, panting, and starts thinking that she ruined everything, that it was her fault that her friendship with Naruto had now been destroyed, and this causes to cry even more. Naruto arrives and calls her name, but as she turns around she doesn't see him. Art Exhibition Hinata reappears at the art exhibition alongside Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, where she presents a much less revealing outfit that she did on the previous arc. They witness Ino attacking Sai after his comment on the growth of Sakura's cleavage. She wonders if Naruto had arrived yet, still ashamed of her behaviour last night and she asks herself how could she avoid him, since he thinks that after what happened between hem, he wouldn't even want to see her. Kiba doesn't notice she's lost in thoughts and grabs her hand to take her to see the sculptures while Ino and Sai argued (through she did most of the arguing and he just suffered the pain). Hinata then asks Kiba how did Akamaru get into the gallery, and he answers by showing her Akamaru's pass, commenting that he was granted a pass since he was the inspiration of one of the artists, which shocks her a lot actually. Upon seeing Akamaru's sculpture, she isn't impressed, yet she remains speechless together with the dog while his owner commented on the sculpture's greatness and beauty. Kiba euphorically grabs Hinata and smiles, stating that he was very happy. Naruto had just arrived to see this, and he's seen overflowing with jealousy. Naruto asks if he may have a word with Hinata, "if it was ok with... i wouldn't know how to call him!", obviously misinterpreting the naruto of Kiba and Hinata's relationship. Kiba notices he's jealous, and although Hinata tries to tell Naruto the truth, that they were just friends, Kiba quickly stablishes that Hinata doesn't want to speak with him because she was having a great time with him, but Hinata inmediately reacts, stating this wasn't true. Naruto and Kiba's argument gets louder and louder until they can't stop arguing, and Hinata yells that they should stop right now. The discussion ends with Naruto being kicked out of the gallery by the security, since Kiba had blamed him entirely for the argument and the security trusted him. Naruto was outside cursing Kiba and Hinata went out to check he was ok and to apologize for Kiba's behaviour, through Naruto interrupts her almost inmediately. He says that she shouldn't be there, she should be back with Kiba, but she replies that Kiba and her were only friends and he was just hanging out with her. Naruto tells her that she had nothing to do there, that everyone was right and he was a rebel and a troublemaker, and he shouldn't hang around a person like him. Hinata denies this, and states that she didn't care, that even if he was a rebel, he was still an important part of her life, and before Naruto could reply, she confesses that the reason was that she loved him so much. She admits she knew that now she had ruined everything and their friendship had ended. Naruto says that it wasn't her fault, but it was true, their friendship had ended, because both of them wanted to be more than friends. And with those words said, he takes a step forward and kisses her. Hyuuga Company Hinata and Naruto are now dating, and he picks her up together with Sakura with Jiraiya's car. She sits on the front seat while Sakura and Sasuke's are arguing intensly about her encounter with Itachi's friend, Sasori. While Naruto gets furious when Sasuke starts touching Sakura on the back seat, Hinata blushes furiously instead. They almost get killed when Naruto turns around to face Sasuke, and he tells Hinata that it was entirely Sasuke's fault, yet she replies that he should be a bit more careful in the future. However, they have to stop when they find Neji, Lee and Gaara on their way. Hinata tells him that they should go away, but Naruto says Neji would never leave them alone unless they finally confront him, which quiets Hinata down. He and Sasuke leave the car after asking the girls not to leave, so she and Sakura have to stay on the car and watch the boys interact from there. Naruto tries to reason with Neji peacefully, but he starts punching him, making Hinata yell Naruto's name, worried about his well-being. However, she is held down by Sakura, who reminds her that the boys had told them to stay on the car and not interfere with what was going on outside. Seeing how Neji starts punching and kicking Naruto merciless, and he doesn't protect himself, Hinata starts crying in Sakura's arms and begging for the fighting to stop. None of them can take it anymore and leave the car to protect the ones they love, Sakura goes for Sasuke who was being savagely attacked by Gaara and Hinata goes for Naruto. She arrives just in time to catch him in her arms. However, when he falls into her arms, his precious family necklace falls to the ground and shatters. Hinata is seen looking worriedly at Naruto, through it is unknown if she knew the real meaning of said necklace for Naruto or not. She cries out Neji's name, still not believing what he had done. When Naruto starts fighting seriously and begins beating down Neji, Hinata cries without end, not wanting to see the result of the fight. However, Jiraiya and Hiashi Hyuuga arrive to stop the fight and save the day. She looks at her father confused, wondering what he of all people was doing there. She listens to the story of the Hyuuga and Uzumaki companies completely shocked together with everybody else. Hinata takes Naruto home and starts treating his injuries. He apologizing for behaving like an idiot, but Hinata states that he never behaved as such to her, and she didn't know what he was talking about. Hinata says that she just wanted Naruto to be happy, even if it meant his happiness was with someone else, his happiness meant her happiness too. Naruto hugs her and tells her she was really sweet and he was really happy with her. He finally tells her "I love you", making her blush again. Commenting on how cute she looks when she blushed, he hugs her again. Return to class Hinata returns to class with everyone else for her last school year. She appears to be sitting behind Ino in the classroom, and when Narto revelas he hadn't studied for Kakashi's exam, she is shown a bit concerned for him. Ino sighes and reminded her that he hadn't studied even through Hinata had warned him about the test yesterday. Hinata doesn't seem to have any trouble with the test, and finishes it with ease. Later on, Hinata is shown completely shocked and overwhelmed when Sakura informs them of Sasuke's marriage proposal. Even through Sakura doesn't explain the real motives of the proposal, Hinata thinks that it was way too soon for them to get married. Sai asks if it had something to do with something happening in a few months, implying she was pregnant, but Sakura denies this, stating they just loved each other but it had nothing to do with anything else. Hinata's last appearance to the moment was at Sasori's puppetry class, which she attends along with Ino and Sakura. Sakura comments she had joined with the girls to get over her break up with Sasuke, and as Hinata is seen smiling, we can infer she enjoys the class just like Sakura. Trivia *Hinata is the only main character whose father had an appearance. Even further, she's one of the two characters in the whole series whose father is alive. The other one is Sakura (through this was never specified, as Sasuke referred to her 'parents' and it could refer to only her mother who is known to be alive) *She's the only one of the main characters who wasn't involved in a fight (Sakura with Karin, Sasuke with Gaara and Naruto with Neji) *It is unknown if her mother is alive, since she was never directly mentioned, however it is implied that she looks a lot like her. *Hinata's one of the best students of the class, given that she got good results in her exams and she taught Naruto so well that he could also pass his exams with decent grades.